Nightmares Unleashed 8: United We Stand
The sun rose up into the sky as slowly our army of wiki users started to wake up. After Deadlock's speech, people went looking for all the users that had run away, and gathered them all in the ruined cavern. We had our army back. After that we marched towards the pasta fortress, and found a place to set up camp. I had been awake for a couple of hours, keeping watch. I looked down at them from my heightened position on the hill. The mass of bodies had slept in a small clearing surrounded by three large hills. I looked behind me, towards the towering structure known as the Spire. I got up and walked towards the summit of the hill. I had so many questions about this whole situation, being dragged into the game, that may never be answered. I may die today, as long as many others. But at least we went down taking the fight to them, instead of being crushed while sitting in our base, waiting to die. I walked back to our camp and down the hill. I entered the small cave inside where the admins and moderators were planning for the attack. "All set?" I said. "Yep. Just waiting for the report from our scouts." Said Junno. "I will go rally the troops." Said SCP as he left. Everyone else followed, except for me and Hood. Hood was still staring at the map on the table, which outlined battle strategies and Spire weak points. He looked troubled. "Everything ok?" I asked. "We're sending our people into a suicide mission..." He replied. "These people want to fight." I said. "They want to show the pastas that we won't just roll over and die." "It will be a bloodbath today, that much is guaranteed." Hood said. He looked at me. "But for which side?" I pondered what he just said. I walked out and left him alone in that room. "...And when we smash down their walls, we will crash over anyone that remains like a wave of destruction! And when they lay dead at our feet, every last one, it will be then that we achieve victory!" SCP roared. The crowd cheered. "Today is the day that the pastas fall! On this day, we are united! We are of the same heart and mind! We are one! We are one! We are one..." He chanted. Soon it became a thunderous chat as every user in the valley repeated the phrase. I smiled. As long as we stuck to the plan, we would win this, and finally put an end to this war. The army marched over the hill and past the small bit of forest, into a massive clearing, where we were met by a staggering amount of creepypastas. At the head where the most famous pastas, excluding the four most powerful. We stopped. For a while, there was silence. "It's not too late to change sides." Yosh yelled to LAR2. LAR2 gave no response. "All the pastas that are supposed to be good are against us..." Master said. "Something's not right..." I said. SCP and TMH looked at each other and nodded, disappearing in a flash of orange and dark blue. That was the signal. We rushed forward, screaming our warcry. The pastas rushed forwards, some flying. Suddenly, two beams cut through the middle of the pasta's ranks. One orange, and one dark blue. LAR2, SOU, Batwing, Frost Girl, and Codeman knew something was up and teleported out of there. As for the rest of the small group of pastas, well, lets just say there were some pretty colours and then they were all on the ground, some mangled and twisted in ungodly ways, some hacked and cut into over 1000 different pieces. The admins dropped the wall that SCP and Hood created, and more pastas flowed through. Again, the admins decimated them. They reopened the wall, and no pastas came streaming through. They learned. Herobrine pushed his way to the front of his army, with the Lich at his side. He unleashed a wave of energy that looked more like a ripple through reality. The admins held up their hands to try and stop the giant wave. Amazingly, they did so, but the force pushed them back a bit, their feet digging into the dirt. Herobrine slammed his fist into the ground, and the Lich's green eyes started to glow white. It looks like Herobrine was giving him more power. He flew up into the air, and the sky darkened significantly. A cloud of pitch black surrounded him. A storm of wither skulls flew in our direction. We all scrambled to avoid them as explosions rocked the battlefield. "Rise..." The Lich said as all the dead pastas became alive again. The Lich dropped down and slammed his fist into the ground as Herobrine stopped siphoning power to him. The invisible wave dropped, and the admins prepared to attack again, but they were encased in a green prison. Green light caught my eye as I looked onto the balcony and saw Green Steve, muttering some sort of enchantment. The fighting truly began as pastas clashed against users. I locked eyes with the Lich as he soared towards me. I threw a lightning bolt at him and he dropped to the ground, rolling towards me, diamond sword brandished. I unsheathed my enchanted one. He attack quickly with three deadly strikes: one to my leg, one to my torso, and one to my neck. I easily blocked them, but then he started attacking in a random pattern. I bent my wrist in awkward positions trying to block his blows. I was on the defensive and backing up, when he flipped over me, trying to slice my head in half. I ducked and rolled forwards, turning to face him as I shot a flurry of white hot energy. He fired a blue wither skull when he landed, which absorbed the lightning and hit me head on, enhanced by my own power. I went flying through the air, spinning midair out of my control. I saw things for a fraction of a second and then they were gone. I tumbled and landed, digging my sword into the ground to stop my momentum. When I got my bearings, I saw 3 skulls coming at me. Two blue and one black. I leapt over all of them and rushed at the Lich. I heard the hissing of them again and looked back. They had changed course and where coming for me. I ducked, and when they passed over me I looked up. The blue skulls seemed to be homing. They were changing course, like bending the bullet. I just barely noticed the Lich rushing towards me. I brought my blade up to block his, and we were caught in a pressure hold. Out of the corner of my eye I saw blue. I had an idea. I stepped backwards as the Lich leapt towards me, ready to stab me. Suddenly there was an explosion and the Lich went flying. As he started to get back up, I barraged him with lightning bolts. Then I took out a splash healing potion and threw it at him. He was soaked in the red liquid, which to him was practically acid. Finally, I rushed forward, dodging weakly thrown wither skull, and thrust my blade straight through his skull. I pulled it out and he collapsed. "Rot in hell, you miserable prick!" I said. "No! The healer!" I heard some random pasta yell. I looked around. It was utter chaos. Anything that was still moving was fighting with something else. The landscape was torn up. I saw Zero locked in combat with Grimm, and Grimm was winning. I ran over to help him, sidestepping a stray fireball. Suddenly something black and green came down from the sky and crashed right in front of me, creating a shockwave all around that knocked everyone to the ground. The figure looked up. It was Exobrine. "Where are you going?" He said in a raspy mechanical voice. He crossed his arms and threw them to the sides as a wave of green energy came towards me. I formed a shield out of electricity to try and stop it, but all it did was disintegrate the shield and knock me back. I crashed into the dirt. As I got up, I looked around but couldn't find him. I looked up on instinct, and just barely managed to roll out of the way as he came crashing down. I tried to get back up and swing my sword at him, put he put his forearm in the path of my swing, and the force of my arm hitting his steel skin caused me to drop my sword in pain. I felt something metal (probably his foot) hit my back and I went down. I rolled over to face him, but then he just grabbed my neck and lifted me up. "You fleshy humans are so weak. Eventually you die, but not us AIs. Artificial intelligence is eternal!" He said. "We don't need oxygen, like you do." He said as he started squeezing my throat. Suddenly he was knocked off his feet by some sort of invisible force. I was dragged with him since he had me in his grip. I looked up and saw Deku nod to me slightly before going back to fighting Ienai. I rushed over to my sword, grabbed it, and ran towards Exobrine. I viscously slashed downwards at his head, but he raised his arm to block it. I brought my sword back over my head and sliced at his hip. Again, he blocked it with his hand. His skin is so hard that it can block sword blows. He pushed me away and leapt up, fists glowing with green energy. He blasted me off my feet. As he was coming down, I pointed my blade to the sky, praying that I hit something fatal. He landed on my blade, which pierced where his lung should be. His green veins turned dark. I pushed his limp corpse off of me, blade still in it. I got up and looked around. As I looked around, I noticed something odd. My hearing seemed to be muffled, only focusing on a few things... The sound of fire crackling... A crash... Screams... And a voice. A vile, horrid, demonic voice that seemed otherworldy. It said three simple words, and I heard them clearly. Come to me. Where have I heard that before... Suddenly, what looked like a living shadow crossed my field of view, and when it stopped, two glowing red eyes opened. "Miss me?" Said Grimm. Suddenly I felt a dark and cold force wash over me. Shadows rushed past, blocking my vision, with the exception of a few cracks in the wall of black. I felt myself being knocked to the ground, tumbling, the shadow beam pushing me back. When it eventually stopped, I was laying on my stomach, looking up at Grimm. He took my sword out of Exobrine's body. "My powers have doubled since we last met..." He said menacingly. "You have no idea about the forces at play here. And you never will." He waved the sword around for emphasis. "I will enjoy killing you with your own blade." I got back up. I was disarmed, but that doesn't mean I couldn't fight. I let loose the electric power inside me at Grimm. He sidestepped every bolt, and swiftly hovered towards me. That's right. Hovered. He brought the sword down towards my neck. I ducked, charged up my fist, and punched his abdomen. My fist went right through. I heard him laugh as he brought his knee up to my face. This connected and broke my nose. I staggered back, blood running down my face. He rushed forward without hesitation and stabbed at me. It would have hit my lung if I hadn't sidestepped. I grabbed his arm and electrocuted it. I only had it for a second before it became intangible, but he dropped the sword. I picked it up as he summoned a diamond axe and a diamond hoe. I twirled my blade in my hands as Grimm roared a battle cry with his two weapons at his side. We rushed at each other, Grimm with his weapons above his head like a berserker. The clashing of weapons was too fast to describe. He grabbed the hilt of my sword with his scythe, and slashed downwards with his axe. I sidestepped, turned, and slashed at his arm. He leapt backwards and avoided the blow. I advanced on him with a quick jab, my arm was in and out. He backstepped again. I lowered my sword and raised my left arm, charging with energy. I released one of my most powerful surges of lightning, the arcs travelling all across Grimm's body as he screamed. I could see him becoming more opaque. Suddenly, he became tangible. He looked at me with a look of pure rage as he twirled his weapons like batons. Trust your instincts, trust your instincts. I thought to myself reassuringly. He lunged forward and swept at my feet. My sword moved to block it. He swung again and again, but my blade was always there to intercept. I never once faltered, or stepped back. I was unmovable. He stepped back and disappeared. My blade instinctively went over my shoulder to cover my back. Sure enough, I felt a connection with Grimm's axe, or scythe. Then my blade went to my side as Grimm's axe collided with it. This kept up until Grimm was tired of teleporting. Then, I swiftly and mercilessly attacked him, breaking down his defense, until his weapons snapped. I hit him with the hilt of my sword and he fell. I pointed the tip of my blade to his throat. "See you in hell." I said as I drove my blade forward. My blade stuck in Grimm's throat, I observed the war going on. It looked like the pastas were winning. And I saw the Crimson Phantom tearing through the ranks of normal users, whilst locked in a heated battle with Blitz. I looked around and it looked like some people were just being beaten up by nothing. If that is what I think that is, we are screwed. My fears were confirmed when an outline of a player flickered into view. The predator was here. My hope dropped even more when I felt a deep weakness inside me, like hunger. I looked around and saw what looked like an armour stand. It was gourmand. I heard deep and hate filled laughter. It sounded of malice and contempt. "You... I just don't know what to make of you wiki users." The unmistakable voice of Entity 303 boomed across the valley. "I knew humans were dumb, but wow! You guys really take the cake." I caught a glimpse of the white hooded man approaching the green cages in which the admins resided. "Now, Deadlock. I will make you watch as everything you worked so hard to build will be destroyed." He said. "It will never be truly destroyed... You may take our lives. You may dismantle the wiki. But you will NEVER '''have this game. Minecraft belongs to those with creativity, not thirst for destruction. Their numbers are in the millions. You will never truly have Minecraft to rule over. They will stop you, even if we fail. And even if we are all killed, so be it. It will only inspire others to fight back. It doesn't matter how powerful you are... NOTHING can stand up to the united might of gamers!!" SCP said. For a second, I thought I could see raw, unbridled anger on 303's face. Then he went back to his usual psychopath smile, as if he was trying to hide it. "I don't think so. You may have taken out our GOD DAMN HEALER..." "But the might of the creepypastas still stand. These so called gamers are no threat to us, if you aren't. They are simply cannon fodder." "Now, before I do anything..." He stuck his hand out in my direction. I felt myself being dragged towards him. Eventually I was on my knees before him. "What, you didn't think I would forget you, did you? You did, after all, drop a mother fucking building on me." 303 said. "Now... Any last words?" He said as he brought out a nasty looking diamond pick. Probably the most brutal way you can kill someone is by caving their skull in with a pickaxe. "Yeah. Suck my dick." I said as I summoned every last ounce of strength in me as lightning arcs flew across me. I unleashed a shockwave of electricity in all directions, fatally shocking some of the weaker pastas. 303, Herobrine, both male and female Null, Green Steve, and some other pastas seemed unfazed. I collapsed, breathing heavy as I heard 303 laughing. It wasn't menacing, it was actually hilarious to him. He was so short of breath from laughing too hard. "Wha- what the hell did you- did you think that was gonna do??!!" He said in between laughs. "That..." I said weakly as I looked over towards the cages. Electricity was running all over them, and they shattered. The admins were released, and they could use their power now. SCP clapped his hands together and I heard and explosion above me. Probably GS. I looked back towards 303, who raised the pick up, raw, unrelenting rage bristling in his eyes. He was '''pissed. Before he could land the blow, however, he was knocked back by an arc of orange. Hood was watching over me. I felt my strength regain as I looked across the battlefield. The admins were ravaging the army of pastas, and users cutting down those that remained. One pasta's head was surrounded by light blue energy, and then imploded as it was crushed. I saw the Crimson Phantom being lifted into the air by white energy and torn in half, blood spilling everywhere. A few pastas were surrounded by a yellow cylinder, which was slowly getting smaller. Eventually, the cylinder crushed them completely, blood spurting out of the top. The predator started to glow green, and some users moved in and hacked him to pieces. A wave of orange was unleashed and crashed into pastas too slow to teleport away. They were disintegrated, but slowly. I jumped into the fray, leaping with enhanced lightning powers, and when I landed, I created a field of electricity that fatally zapped nearby pastas. I twirled my sword around, slashing and slicing through pastas like they were butter. I was like a killing machine. I was unstoppable. I saw dark blue at the edges of my vision. I saw the other moderators hacking and swiping, surrounded by dark blue energy. The pastas didn't stand a chance. One of them I dropped my sword and beat him to death just for the fun of it. It was good to finally get revenge on these bastards that ruled over our lives with fear. When the dust cleared, the ground was littered with bodies. We had suffered majour losses today as well, but this was definitely a victory. The 'big four' were nowhere to be seen. "We have triumphed!" Deadlock shouted. We all roared back in victory. But he shushed us. "There are still pastas alive! Follow me if you want to go down as legends. Onward to the throne! Onward, to victory!" He shouted. We all rushed through the ruined walls of the Spire, ready to make the killing blow. To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Dramapasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Reidakaninja